Cuento de Navidad
by Kary-chan
Summary: Ah no, Heerito bonito.... no creas que te libraras tan fácil de esta... contestó Duo sonriendo de manera un tanto... maléfica... –Seiki volverá a creer en Papá Noel... créeme que lo hará querido mío..BONUS DE AÑO NUEVO xD
1. Chapter 1

**CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

Por Kary-chan

_Capitulo 1: MAGIA!_

Para entenderle un poco más a esta historia es mejor que lean antes "¿somos papás?"

El sonido rítmico del reloj del péndulo es lo que llenaba solamente el ambiente de ese cuarto, la mujer menuda y con aspecto severo que lo acentuaba los lentes de montura gruesa los miraba mientras tenían ambas manos entrelazadas, indicándoles con este gesto que sin duda los analizaba.

-Señores.- habló la mujer. –no es la primera vez que son llamados a esta oficina... si no me equivoco... ya van seis veces que me honran con su presencia.-

El joven de cabello castaño, que le caía sobre la frente tapando un poco sus ojos azules miró a la mujer, como diciéndole que primero dijera todo lo que tenia que decir y luego él hablaría.

-y me temo.. que la conducta de Seiki ya se esta convirtiendo en un problema...- termino de hablar la mujer.

-Me podría decir... ¿qué hizo ahora?- pregunto un chico de ojos violetas y una larga coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho hacia delante, ya estaba un tanto resignado a escuchar lo peor.

-Golpeo a otro de sus compañeros...-

-¿Les dijo por que?..- pregunto de nueva cuenta Heero. Dudaba que Seiki hubiera hecho eso no mas por que si.

-No señor Yuy, el solo dijo que tenia una buena razón para hacerlo, pero que no la diría...- la mujer lo decía con un tono falsamente paciente. –y creo que su comportamiento se basa sobre todo a su crianza...-

Duo solo suspiro ahí iba de nuevo la misma cantaleta que siempre les daba la mujer, si ya hasta casi se la sabia de memoria _"no dudo que Seiki sea un niño muy inteligente para su edad... pero creo que le ha hecho falta crecer en un ambiente familiar mas estable para un niño..."_

Y como siempre Heero se levantaría enojado de la silla, y en eso justamente estaba pensando cuando Heero se levanto – hablaremos del asunto con Seiki... además, que tenga una familia distinta no lo hace diferente a los demás niños de su edad, le aseguro recibe la misma educación, y cuidados...-

-Entonces ¿me va a decir que cualquier niño de su edad sabe los métodos de artes marciales para desmayar a sus compañeros nñ?- pregunto la directora acomodándose de nuevo los lentes.

Duo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eso sí que no se lo esperaba... ¿cuándo demonios le había enseñado eso Heero a SU niño?... lo miro casi fulminándolo.. ya verían los dos cuando llegaran a casa...

-también hablare con el sobre eso en casa.. con su permiso...- dijo Heero abriendo la puerta de la dirección, Duo miro a la directora con una sonrisa de pena.

-perdone, le juro que esto no volverá a pasar-

-dijo eso mismo las otras cinco veces que estuvieron aquí señor Maxwell...- contesto la mujer con no mucha paciencia.

El chico se sonrojo hasta las orejas –esta vez en verdad...- pero la directora lo interrumpió.

-otras cuatro citaciones y lo tendremos que expulsar... lo siento son las reglas...- Duo asintió con la cabeza y también salió de la dirección donde vio como Seiki salía del salón viendo con alegría a Heero que lo esperaba a medio pasillo y el pequeño corría hacia los brazos de él.

El pequeño Seiki llevaba su fino cabello castaño claro hasta la altura del mentón, su pequeño pantalón de mezclilla combinaba con sus zapatos tenis y su chamarra también de mezclilla y su sudadera roja, en verdad parecía una versión pequeña de Duo y Heero, muchos se asombraban de que no fuera hijo biológico de ninguno de los dos pues su parecido era mas que asombroso.

-papá Heero!- rió contento el niño cuando Heero lo abrazo y lo cargo. –hola papá Duo- saludo también el pequeño con una sonrisa, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas debido al frió que se sentía en el ambiente pues estaban a principios de invierno.

-Ay Seiki... – suspiro Duo mientras le acariciaba la cabecita –de nuevo te portaste mal...- le dijo mientras los tres caminaban hacia el coche.

-aah.. yo no me porte mal!- dijo de inmediato el pequeño –Allan se merecía el golpe en la nariz que le di...-

-¿y por que se lo merecía?- pregunto Duo con voz calma, no debía regañar (aun) a Seiki sin saber si realmente se merecía o no el regaño.

Pero el niño apretó fuerte sus labios indicando que no le diría nada. Heero no decía ni una palabra, en parte por que sabia que Duo no estaba muy contento que digamos con esa información dada por la directora... es que.. el como demonios iba a saber que Seiki iba a usar lo que le había enseñado de artes marciales contra sus compañeros?...

-Seiki.. si te portas mal... Santa Claus no vendrá a traerte regalos en esta Navidad- le advirtió Duo mientras el motor del auto se calentaba para empezar la marcha.

-No importa... de todas formas Santa Claus no existe..- contesto el pequeño mirándolo con esos ojos grises que aun les gustaba adoptar diferentes tonos de azul o violeta conforme la luz que les daba.

-¿ah si?...¿ y quien te dijo que no existía?...- contesto Duo con una sonrisa totalmente falsa...

-Pues papá Heero.- contestó de nuevo el niño como si la respuesta fuera mas que evidente, y de hecho lo era pues Duo ya se la había sospechado incluso antes de que le preguntara al pequeño.

A Heero le apareció una gotita en la cabeza, pero no quito su mirada del camino por el que ahora conducía, aunque si podía sentir la mirada penetrante de su querido koi...

-¿Ah si, Heero? nñ...-

Mas Seiki no le dio oportunidad a Heero de contestar –si, y es cierto papá Duo!..., papá Heero me dio razones muy validas, por que un hombre no puede recorrer la tierra en tan solo una noche... aun si usara un mobile suit se tardaría demasiado... además... esa leyenda es incluso antes de la época de las colonias!.. dudo mucho que un hombre pueda vivir tanto... y si lo hace estaría demasiado viejo como para moverse...- el pequeño tenia muy buena memoria, pues estaba recitando todo y tal cual se lo había dicho Heero...

-Pero Santa tiene poderes mágicos...-

-La magia no existe... los que dicen ser magos hacen puros trucos... como el de la moneda! Eso me lo dijo tío Trowa!-

"_Creo que no debo de dejar a solas a mi hijo y a ese par... le dan ideas raras!"_ Se quejaba Duo mentalmente.

-¿Ah si?... la gente antigua creía que solo con magia viajaríamos al espacio.. pero ahora viajamos y hasta podemos vivir ahí ¿no?-

-Pero eso es tecnología, no magia, papá Duo- se rió Seiki mientras agarraba una figura de acción que había tirada en el suelo del coche y comenzaba a jugar con ella. Duo suspiro por enésima vez en ese rato, pese a que Seiki solo tenia cinco años a veces realmente actuaba y razonaba como un adulto... pero se tranquilizaba cuando lo veía jugar así.. como un niño pequeño, que es lo que era...

-Solo te digo Seiki.. no mas peleas... si no te sacaran de esa escuela...-

-Aaaah pero la Miss Verónica dijo que yo era muy listo! Me felicito cuando le demostré que ya sabia restar y sumar..- sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno, si ya sabes restar y sumar, debes saber que pegarle a tus compañeros le resta puntos a tu disciplina... ¿te portaras bien?- pregunto Duo adoptando un semblante serio.

-Sí, papá Duo...-

-¿Ya no le pegaras a tus compañeros?...-

-Ah... ¿aunque me digan cosas feas?...- pregunto el niño viéndolo con carita de perrito regañado.

-¿Cosas feas?...-

-Me dijeron que mis papás eran raros.. esas son cosas feas! Ustedes no son raros... cuando le dije que no anduviera diciendo mentiras de mis papás dijo que no eran mentiras... y entonces...- se quedo callado un segundo... –le pegue para que se callara la boca...- anuncio como si en verdad hubiera hecho un gran logro.

Duo lo miro enternecido... y lamentablemente entristecido.. es que exactamente por 'defenderlos' es que se había peleado las otras cinco veces... y por eso la directora estaba empeñada que el tener dos papás era la fuente del problema...

-ya te dijimos que no hagas caso a esos niños Seiki..- hablo al fin Heero.

-pero.. no me gustan que digan cosas feas de ustedes..- contesto el niño bajado la cabecita y apretando con sus manitas al muñeco con el que antes jugaba.

-es mejor que los regañe la maestra a que te terminen regañando a ti ¿no crees?.- Heero miraba a Seiki por el retrovisor, el niño asintió con sus ojitos medios llorosos.

-perdón por portarme mal, papitos...- Duo estiro un poco el brazo para acaríciale la cabeza y reconfortarlo.

-Solo... no te vuelvas a pelear en la escuela, ¿vale?...-

-Si..- asintió de nuevo Seiki sonriendo.

Duo creyó suficiente esa platica con el niño, por lo que hasta ahí llegaría el 'regaño' de Seiki, aunque... miro de reojo a Heero, aun tenia a otro 'niño' a quien regañar...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

En cuanto entraron a la casa se notaba que Duo se había esforzado en decorarla con el ambiente navideño a todo lo que daba, desde la puerta que estaba decorada con una corona de adviento, la escalera también estaba adornada con pequeñas botas navideñas y unos cuantos caramelos de bastón, lo único que faltaba de poner era el adorno principal de esas fechas, el árbol.

A Duo esa era una fecha que le gustaba realmente, y el tener un niño en casa le hacia considerar que este espíritu se debería de ver aun más.

Seiki corrió escaleras arribas para ir a jugar inmediatamente a su recamara, mientras Duo sonreía al ver la energía de Seiki, Heero se dejo caer en un sofá cercano a la chimenea de la cual también colgaban unas graciosas botas con los nombres de ellos tres, a lo que le recordó a Duo...-Seiki bajas un poco antes de la cena, iremos a comprar el árbol de navidad hoy!...-

-SIIII!- grito el niño desde su recamara.

- Y Seiki! No te vayas a ensuciar que después iremos con el tío Quatre!.-

-Sí, papá Duo!-

-Lo digo enserio Seiki, si no te meto a bañar!.-

Se escucharon los pasitos de Seiki que corrió hacia el barandal de la escalera –baño no, papá Duo, no me gusta!–-

-Ya tienes cinco años... ¿y aun sigue sin gustarte?- pregunto Duo con una gota en su cabeza mirando la cabecita de Seiki que asomaba por el barandal de la escalera y lo miraba con ojitos suplicantes.

-baño noooo!-

-no te ensucies entonces...-

-Bien...- dijo resignado el pequeño y dispuesto a jugar sin ensuciarse!...

Al escuchar que de nuevo Seiki se metía a su recamara y cerraba la puerta dio la media vuelta para ir a la sala donde encontró a Heero escudado tras el periódico de ese día.

-Heeeerooooooo- escucho Heero que su koi lo llamaba con voz fría... este no bajo el periódico...

–dime...- contesto mientras una gotita aparecía en su nuca.

-Dime que demonios es eso de que le robas las ilusiones a mi niño?- grito tomando por arriba el papel periódico mientras lo partía en dos para mirar a la cara a Duo.

-El me pregunto si ese viejo gordo existía! Y tu me has dicho que nunca le mienta!- contestó para defenderse Heero mientras esa pequeña gotita en su cabeza crecía y crecía.

-TIENE CINCO AÑOS! A esa edad hay una respuesta para todo: MAGIA!- algo que no se le había quitado a Duo en cinco años era actuar como madre histérica cada vez que se trataba algo relacionado con el bienestar de Seiki.

-Oh bueno... cuando me pregunte si existe el hada de dientes le digo que si!- y esa manera de actuar de Duo era algo que no le terminaba de gustar a Heero... era mas impredecible que una mujer en su periodo!... era como tener a una embarazada eterna a su lado!... oh bueno... no era para tanto.. pero cuando se ponía así era lo que pensaba...

-Ah no, Heerito bonito... no creas que te libraras tan fácil de esta...- contestó Duo sonriendo de manera un tanto... maléfica... –Seiki volverá a creer en Papá Noel... créeme que lo hará querido mío..-dijo acercando su rostro al de él sin soltarle la mirada.

Heero solo atinó a pasar saliva... odiaba cuando Duo lo veía de esa manera... por que intuía que no pasaría nada bueno.. o mas bien dicho, que no le pasaría a él nada bueno...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+–+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-En verdad Duo... no creo que Seiki se trague ese cuento...- le dijo Quatre quien mantenía una de sus manos en su barbilla mirando al frente.

-Lo sé... pero tenia que ser él... tu y yo seriamos demasiado evidentes por el color de ojos... Trowa por su estatura... mi Heero es el mas común de los cuatro...- contestó Duo quien imitaba a Quatre en la pose, pero además asentía con la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

A Heero quien ahora tenia un gorrito de navidad color rojo ladeado, un traje de papá Noel y una barba le apareció una venita en la frente –a quien le dices común?- se jalo la barba para quitársela de la cara con enojo, solo que no contó con que esta tenia resorte incluido y se le regreso para darle un bonito y doloroso golpe justo en la nariz...

-no dije eso, amor...- contesto Duo sonriendo con una gotita en la nuca.

-Y Wufei?- preguntó Trowa quien también tenia una gotita en la frente, de alguna forma debía ayudar a su compadre!...

Duo negó con la cabeza –dijo que ni loco viajaría desde donde estaba hasta aquí solo para vestirse de Santa... que le enseñará a Seiki a madurar de una buena vez...- ahora la venita en la frente la tenia él. -¿qué ustedes tercia de cabezones no saben lo que es mantenerles las ilusiones a un niño?- pregunto enojado a Heero y a Trowa... claro que en la preguntaba había incluido a cierto amigo chino suyo.

Heero lo miró con reproche mientras se seguía sobando la nariz, ya se había quitado el traje por completo y lo había dejado guardado en una bolsa –ya te dije que yo solo le quise contestar con la verdad...-

-Eso ya no importa.. la cosa es que Seiki verá a Santa Claus en noche buena y volverá a creer en el...- sentencio Duo.

-Pero...- iba a refutarle Heero cuando el grito de una niña lo callo, pronto una pequeña de pelo largo sujetado en una coleta entro al a habitación yendo a abrazarse a los pies de Quatre.

-papi! Seiki malo quiere que toque una lombriz!- la niña escondía la cara en las piernas de Quatre.

-ya ya Nat... solo son insectos...-

-Ella odia los insectos..- le dijo Trowa con un tono que no reflejaba que emoción estaba sintiendo, tenia los brazos cruzados y veía a la pequeña.

-Papi...- miro la pequeña con ojos centelleantes a Trowa quien de inmediato se paro, no podía resistir a la mirada de Natasha...

-ya verá ese mocoso por andar enseñándole insectos a mi...- iba a salir de la habitación pero Heero lo detuvo del cuello de la camisa.

-A donde?-

-A castigar a tu hijo por andar asustando a MI hija...- contesto Trowa volviendo a su neutro tono de voz.

-A mi hijo solo lo castigo yo...- respondió Heero con el mismo tono neutro...

Quatre y Duo solo los veían con una gotita en su frente.

-Aquí estas Nat!. Mira! Ahora la lombriz se convirtió en dos! Cómo papá Heero me enseño!- entro Seiki corriendo a enseñarle las dos lombrices que se retorcían en sus dos manos.

-KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- volvió a gritar Natasha ahora escondiéndose tras Quatre.

Los cuatro adultos tenían una gran gota adornando su nuca...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Natasha Barton Winner era solo un año menor que Seiki, aunque ella compartía genética con ambos padres (las maravillas modernas...), y era la niña consentida de su papá Trowa.

Al verla podías jurar que veías una pequeña muñequita de porcelana, sus vestidos llenos de encajes, y su cabello adornado de listones. Por lo general se llevaba bien con Seiki, excepto cuando era evidente que a él le gustaba jugar juegos de niños y a Natasha no.. era entonces cuando casi siempre Nat terminaba en los brazos de Quatre o Trowa para consolarla.. si.. estaba mimada.. pero era una buena niña, y casi siempre se llevaba bien con Seiki.

-Adiós Sei...- le dio un besito en la mejilla a Seiki antes de despedirse. –adiós tíos!- beso también a Duo y a Heero.

-Hasta mañana- se despido Duo de los tres ondeando la mano, mañana seria la cena de noche buena y se reunirían en casa de Quatre, por que el había querido cocinar, y por que además él, Trowa y Heero habían decidido que no dejarían cocinar a Duo después de que el año pasado había quemado prácticamente la mitad de la cena.

Seiki se había agarrado de las manos de sus papás que caminaban cada uno a su lado, aunque ya sabia que Santa no existía le seguía gustando la Navidad, por que papá Duo adornaba la casa, compraba galletas y golosinas y lo dejaba comer cuando las apeteciera, y además, iban siempre juntos a comprar el árbol de navidad... bueno.. el año pasado habían ido.. y estaba seguro que el antepasado también... de los otro no recordaba nada.. pero las fotos que había de él como bebé siendo cargado por papá Duo al pie del árbol le decía que si...

Además adoraba eso.. ver las fotos donde papá Duo y papá Heero sonreían mientras lo cargaban... no es que no hubiera muchas fotos de esas.. de echo.. había mas de tres álbum llenos!... pero la Navidad... le gustaba mas...

-Llevemos ese papitos!- dijo mientras soltaba las manos de Heero y Duo y corría por entre la nieve hacia el árbol que le había gustado..

-Seré un pésimo Santa, Duo..- le dijo Heero a Duo en voz baja acercándose a él sin dejar de caminar y tomando su mano.

-Oh vamos Heero.. lo harás por Seiki..- le dijo Duo con voz dulce mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro de Heero.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Notas de la autora: Navidad Navidad, hoy es navidad XDDDD... ¿qué tal?.. ¿cómo les va? ¿cómo os lo trata la vida esta?...

Aquí yo escribiendo un fic para navidad (que hoy oficialmente falta un mes para esta...) como mi otro fic de navidad, este solo tendrá dos capítulos nn, no se apuren, verán la segunda parte publicado antes de Navidad...

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Matta ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO 2: BELIEVE_

Por la tarde al regresar a casa, Duo y Heero se encargaron de adornar el arbolito de navidad, mientras Seiki los ayudaba pasando los adornos o diciendo donde le gustaría ver sus adornos favoritos, y por supuesto mientras se llenaba la cara del dulce en forma de bastón que comía.

Pronto fue la hora en que ya casi deberían estar en casa de Quatre para la cena de nochebuena, pero faltaba la misión mas importante de todas, y no, no era esconder los regalos de la vista de Seiki, ni esconder el traje de santa en el auto también sin que Seiki se diera cuenta, no, la misión mas difícil de esa noche era...

-SEIKI VEN PARA ACAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritaba Duo mientras corría hacia la cocina persiguiendo a Seiki quien corría agarrándose el gorrito de estambre multicolor.

-Heero a la otra puerta!- le grito Duo a Heero quien de inmediato corrió hacia la otra puerta que daba a las escaleras para interceptar a Seiki, en cuanto lo vio el niño se detuvo en seco, volteo hacia atrás observando como Duo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el...

-BAÑO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito el niño escabulléndose por entre las piernas de Heero y corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Seiki!- gritaron ambos padres subiendo también las escaleras, y eso de atrapar a Seiki para bañarse era cosa diaria, por suerte el niño ya no se salía en medio del baño completamente desnudo.. pero de que no le gustaba bañarse, no le gustaba.

-Estoy limpio papá Duo!- gimió el niño viendo que allá arriba lo alcanzarían muy rápido y sin dejar de agarrase el gorro.

-Seiki.. tienes que estar limpio para la cena.. te bañaste ayer en la noche...-

-Pero no me ensucie!.-

-Tienes la cara toda llena de caramelo- le dijo Heero atrapándolo y echándoselo al hombro.

-Papá Duo me dio los dulces!- se defendió el pequeño.

-Y papá Duo te bañara también, cariñito- le dijo Duo quien iba detrás de Heero mientras le quitaba el gorrito y le alborotaba el cabello castaño.

-papás malos..- dijo el niño haciendo carita de puchero y bastante resignado a que se tendría que bañar quisiera o no.

Al menos la carrera por ese día había terminado...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Llegaron a casa de Quatre y Trowa bastante temprano, con un Seiki cruzado de brazos y en sus ojos esa mirada 'Yuy' que tan bien le salia al pequeño desde bebé.

-vamos Seiki.. es noche buena...-

-no me gusta bañarme...- contesto el pequeño juntando mucho sus labios.

-ah pero te encanta ensuciarte.- le dijo Heero abriendo la portezuela del coche para salir.

-papá Duo me dio los dulces!- volvio a repetir como diciendo 'el tuvo toda la culpa!'

-aah.. no volvamos al tema- suspiro Duo pasandole bien la bufanda por el cuello a Seiki mientras Heero tocaba el timbre de la puerta, fueron recibidos por Natasha quien vestia un pequeño vestido color rojo con verde muy de acuerdo a la epoca.

-tios!- se alegro de verlos, para despues mirar por detras de las piernas de Heero y fijarse que pronto venia Seiki.

-Sei papá Trowa puso una pelicula, ven a verla!- grito emocionada tomandole la mano a Seiki para correr junto con el a la sala de television.

-La entretuve con la pelicula por que... - iba a aclarar Trowa cuando salio de la cocina y los vio colgando sus abrigos.

-no querias que viera a Heero vestirse como santa, eres un heroe Trowa- dijo Duo interrumpiendo al chico de ojos verdes.

-hn..- gruño Heero como diciendo 'oh por favor no me lo recuerdes...'

Pero Trowa nego con la cabeza y les indico que subiera arriba con él, cuando ya estuvieron ahi abrio la puerta de uno de lso cuartos de huespedes.

-Que demo...!...- pregunto Duo cuando frente de él vio a un Santa con unos ojos negros bastantes conocidos. -Wufei!-

El chico solo los miro con una gotita en la frente y levanto la mano en señal de saludo.

-Me sal...- suspiro Heero pero antes siquiera de que terminara de hablar vio como Duo se avalanzo sobre Wufei tomandolo del traje.

-QUE DEMONIOS VOY A HACER CON DOS SANTAS! DIMEEE! SE SUPONE QUE DEBERIAMOS HACER CREER A SEIKI DE NUEVO! NO ROMPERLE AUN MAS SUS ILUSIONCITAS!- repetia (o gritaba) mientras sacudia a Wufei quien ya tenia dos espirales por ojos.

-Sigue siendo asi de histerico?- pregunto Trowa bajito a Heero.

Este solo asintio como respuesta -cuando se tratá de Seiki si...- rasco su mejilla dandose la vuelta para abrir el closet donde habian guardado el traje de Santa, por lo visto Duo tenia la idea de que él, y solo él fuera el mentado viejito gordo.. pero... ¿que haria con Wufei?...

-QUITATE ESE TRAJE AHORA MISMO WUFEI CHANG!- termino por gritar Duo soltando a Wufei.

-No puedo...-

Los tres chicos en esa habitacion se quedaron viendo a Wufei, Trowa suspiro al ver que el tendria que dar la explicacion por que a pesar de lo rojo del rostro de Wufei este no decia nada -Sally lo mando solo con ese traje encima para evitar que se lo quitara...-

-Asi que Sally fue la conspiradora!- reflexiono Duo.

-En verdad dijo que si no venia a ayudar con eso de Seiki ella misma se encargaba de mandarme disfrazado del Grinch...-

-Duo se cruzo de brazos y miro de reojo a Wufei -asi me hubieras servido mas...-

-Pero ni modo de tenerlo todo lo que resta del dia aqui, Duo...- le hizo ver Trowa...

Pero la sonrisa de Duo en su rostro hizo que Trowa y Heero sudaran frio.. ya sabian lo que queria decir esa sonrisa..

+_Diez minutos despues_+

-Wow... pues Quatre si que es habil...- comento Duo feliz de la vida mientras admiraba al frente.

-Pobre...- tosio Trowa agradecido de que no le hubiera tocado ser nada en esa representacion de volver a creer en el espiritu navideño.

-Fue facil!...- contesto Quatre orguloso de su hazaña...

-A ver 'Santa'... una risita...- le animo Duo moviendo las manos hacia arriba para enfatizar lo dicho.

-jo-jo ¬¬- 'imito' la risa de Santa Heero quien ya estaba vestido como lo requeria el papel...

-Esa no es la risa de Santa!- le recrimino Duo a Heero.

-eso es todo lo que tengo!.-

-Hee...- iba a reprocharle Duo.

-jo jo jo...- dijo con el mismo entusiasmo que antes.

-Algo es algo, Duo- le dijo Quatre tratando de animarlo.

-Supongo...- pues ya que otra cosa le quedaba que resignarse... -y usted señora Claus..- se callo algo dudoso...-¿cual es el parlamento de la señora Claus Quatre?- pregunto Duo a Quatre mientras todos se giraban hacia Wufei, asi es amigos y amigas, Quatre con sus habiles manitas habia convertido el otro traje de santa en un lindo traje de señora Claus... (ahora saben quien le hace los vestidos a Nat)

- 1002...1003..- el pobre del piloto 05 ya iba por ese numero tratando de calmarse... -juro que si no fuera por el enano.. (y por que Sally se lo tenia bien entrenado...).- tick en el ojo...

-EnanoS.. digo... niños!...- lo corrigio Quatre haciendole ver que tambien Natasha estaria ilusionada con la 'pareja Claus'

Y justo cuando Trowa habia cantado victoria de que a el gracias Dios no le habia tocado nada, Duo se alzo y le coloco un gorrito con dos astas de ciervo encima. -y para ponernos a tono nosotros estos gorritos!- le dijo el chico de ojos violetas mientras el tambien se ponia uno.

-Papi Quatre!- se escucho la niña que gritaba subiendo las escaleras.

-Ay no.. ya la hizo llorar otra vez?- se pregunto Duo bajito, pero despues se escucho el grito de Seiki.

-Papá Duo se acabo la pelicula queremos ver otraaaa!- el niño ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando Duo se puso contra ella para evitar que lo hiciera.

-No niños, no entren!-

-Por que?- preguntaron en coro ambos niños.

-Por que...- ¿que les iba a decir?...¿que mentira les iba a inventar? ¿que no entraran por que estaba en paños menores.. con Quatre, Trowa y Heero ahi?... es decir.. eso si los traumaria de por vida!...

-Por que estoy cazando al monstruo del armario...- habló Heero sacando a Duo del apuro -y si no se van, no lo atrapare y se los comera en la cena...-

A los otros cuatro adultos les aparecio una gotita en al frente.. y tan bien que iba Heero...

-Natasha... ve a con Seiki a hacer mas guirnaldas de palomitas.. yo ya bajo para darles tantito rompope..- hablo suavecito Quatre.

-Siiii- grito la niña jalando a Seiki, todos respiraron en paz cuando escucharon las pisaditas de los niños bajar las escaleras...

-Bueno.. entre mas pronto salgamos de esto mejor- suspiro Heero subiendose la barriga postiza y poniendo cara de desicion.

-Si claro.. como tu no llevas la falda..- gruño por lo bajito Wufei.

-Y por donde entraremos.. la puerta principal?...-

-Estaba pensando que...- iba a decir Duo.

-NO! ni pensarlo señor genio...!..

-pero aun no te digo..-

-no bajare por la chimenea o.ó!- le dijo Heero bastante decidido.

-Heerito bonito... yo se que tu puedes!...-

-no!...-

-Cuanto a que baja por a chimenea?- susurro la señora Claus.. digo Wufei a Trowa y Quatre (quien ya tenian una supergota en la nuca) haciendo sus apuestas.

Pero antes de que Duo le diera una de sus miradas de perrito regañado Heero salio por la ventana, con panza del traje y todo no dejaba de ser habil, Wufei le siguio haciendo una seña de saludo militar... es decir.. para el todo eso era una mision (o un castigo... cof).

Los tres adultos sin disfraz de la famlia Claus bajaro para ayudar a los niños a finalizar de adornar el arbolito pero cuando bajaron vieron a Natasha conteniendo las lagrimas y a Seiki quien con aire de entendido le terminaba de decir.

-por eso Santa Claus no exi...- pero fue callado por la mano adorada de su papá DUo.

-ay Seiki.. que Santa si existe... el es magico.. y asi puede hacer todo.. -dijo pronto Duo mientras le sonreia Natasha con algo de nervios viendo las caras de sus respectivos padres... es decir.. Quatre habia abierto mucho los ojos y Trowa parecia querer sonreir muy a fuerzas... es que a nadie le gustaria saber que otra persona le quita las ilusiones a tu niño...

-pero..- iba a refutar Seiki cuando escucharon la puerta, Duo suspiro... el queria que Heero entrara por la chimenea! es decir.. que de logico tenia que Santa tocase a la puerta?...

Mas al abrir la puerta entro primero Wufei, fingiendo demasiado bien la voz diciendo algo como 'oh mi marido tan considerado quiso entrar conmigo por la puerta...'

Seiki alzo una ceja... si ese era la señora Claus entonces su papá Duo era el conejo de pascuas... pero Natasha parecia fascinada, y aun mas fascinada cuando entro Heero con su 'jo jo jo'...

Duo abrazo a Seiki y lo llevo con Heero, ambas miradas, la azul y la gris chocaron... ¿en verdad creia alguien que lo iba a engañar?... cuantas ganas tenia de jalarle la barba a su papá Heero tenia.. pero con la mirada Heero le dijo 'hazlo y te dejo todo un año sin mesadas...'

-mira, papá Duo.. Santa si existe...- le dijo Seiki algo emocionado dandole un beso en la mejilla aprovechando que lo tenia cerca pues estaba en sus brazos. Y ahi tal parecia que al unico que le querian volver la ilusion era a Duo... pero bueno... si su papá Duo era feliz creyendo que el pensaba que Santa existia...

Heero prosiguio su papel, mas por su ahijada que por Seiki pues por la mirada habia comprendido que ese niño de tonto no tenia ni un pelo...ademas, no era tan malo que ya no creyeran en santa... es decir.. cualquier niño debia dejar de creer algun dia...

Seiki estaba bajo el pie de su propio arbol, con un caramelo de baston en la boca, habia bajado despues de que habia escuchado que papá Duo y papá Heero habian entrado a su recamara, bajo despacito sin sus pantunflas para no hacer ruido, quedandose ahi sentado despeus de prender las luces del arbol para verlo...

No habia ni un ruido en la casa... de echo... ni siquiera se dio cuenta que habia alguien detras...hasta que una voz algo gruesa le hablo.

-_los niños deben estar dormidos, Seiki-_

El niño se giro para ver delante de el a un anciano que detras de unas gafas le miraba sonriente.. vestia de rojo..

El niño rapidamente penso.. un ladron, un muy habil ladron para evitar que las alarmas de su casa se activasen...

-_no crees eh?..- _pregunto el señor con una carcajada...

Seiki seguia sin contestarle, pero le miraba atento con sus grandes ojos grisaceos...

-_Sabias qe el creer.. muchas veces hace milagros.. sabias que por creer.. tu vives aqui?...- _le pregunto el señor sonriendo mientras se acercaba y acariciaba la cabellera del niño _-tu padre Duo creyo con toda su alma que tu te quedarias para siempre con el.. lo deseo... y tu estas aqui... con dos padres que te aman, una familia que te rodea.. y amigos que harian lo inimaginable solo por tu felicidad... eso mi niño... es la magia que nos rodea a todos.. el creer_...-

-Pero..-

_-Pero no todo lo puede explicar la logica Seiki Maxwell... tu mismo deberias saberlo por todo lo que te rodea.. dime.. que de logico tiene que tu padre Duo haya hecho lo que hizo solo pro verte feliz?-_

Seiki sonrio con ganas... -por que me quiere...-

El hombre asintio... -_el creer y el amor... grandes magias en este mundo...- _le dijo el señor volviendo a acariciar su cabeza -_feliz Navidad Seiki... y nunca olvides toda la magia que te rodea mi niño...-_

Cuando Seiki desperto iba en unos calidos brazos que conocia muy bien... -papá Duo... si creo en Santa..- susurro adormilado el niño acorrucadose mas en él...

Duo sonrio -si?..- hablo despacito mientras dejaba al niño en su cama, lo habia encontrado dormido al pie del arbol.

-Si...- sonrio el niño cerrando sus ojitos mientras su padre le acariciaba la frente.

-Me alegro, Seiki..- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Papi Duo... gracias por querer ser mi papá con tantas fuerzas...- susurro el niño antes de volver a quedar dormido... por que gracias a eso... el habia podido pasar esas navidades, y las que faltaban con su familia.. con una familia que tanto lo amaba...

Duo de nuevo sonrio con cariño -y tenerte.. ha sido el mejor regalo Seiki..- le dijo despacito mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo abrigaba mejor con las mantas...

Y ese fue el cuento de navidad de la familia Maxwell...

-owari-

Pom pom pooooooooooooom xD... pues que decir, otro fic Karyquesco.. sin sentdo pero bonito ¿no? lamento haberme tardado tanto con la segunda parte, pero... como qe mi espiritu navideño se fue por el caño...

Nada de lemmon ¿ne?... pues no xD... si si.. demasiados especiales de navidad hacen daño... pero... queria reflejar aun mas el amor que le tiene Duo a Seiki... y que toda la familia le tiene...

FELICES FIESTAS!

Y recuerden... creer es poder...

Matta ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonus: Happy New Year!... eso lo dijo una cigüeña?**

Por Kary-chan

-vamos Seiki... tu te divertirás con Natasha y tus tíos...- le animaba Duo al pequeño que se mantenía de brazos cruzado con un pequeño caramelo de bastón en la boca, cuyos labios estaban siendo apretados muy fuerte.

-no quiero.. quiero pasar año nuevo con ustedes, papá Duo- le dijo el niño frunciendo levemente el ceño y mirándolo con ojitos de cachorrito.

Duo solo gimió... se suponía que Seiki no quedaría ir... pero... es que... la oferta de Quatre era muy muy tentadora, es decir.. hacia cuanto que no pasaba una noche, una noche completa a solas con Heero... ¿ dos semanas? ¿un mes?¿tres meses...?... ¿seis meses?... Sí, seis meses sin nada de nada... seis meses sin acción, seis meses...

-Si te vas con tus tíos a lo mejor tu papá Duo y yo te podemos dar una hermanita..- soltó Heero desde atrás de Duo, este solo le resbalo una gotita de sudor por la cabeza y la bajo... es que.. las excusas de Heero cada vez estaban mas...

-enserio?- pregunto emocionado Seiki -yo quiero un hermanito!- se levanto del sofá y camino hacia su papá Duo quien aun no creía que esa excusa (que era mitad verdad, mitad mentira) de Heero funcionaria...

-Heero...- le regaño Duo al ver como Seiki había picado el anzuelo de la mentira...

-Bueno Seiki, pero necesitas dejarnos solos para poder escribirle a la cigüeña.. son muchas cartas... y... necesitamos paz para escribirlas...- el tono de Heero sonaba tan pero tan serio, que un pensaría que no decía aquello con total doble sentido.

-No puedo ayudar yo?.- pregunto el niño mas emocionado aun.

-no!- se apresuro a contestar Duo antes de que Heero siguiera abriendo su boca... -es.. una tarea que solo los papás pueden hacer...- ejejeje.. y el rostro de Duo ya se iba tornando carmesí...

-por que?- Seiki ladeo la cabeza y abrió grande sus ojos grises...

-por que las cigüeñas son tan listas que saben si las cartas las escribieron los papás o no...- contesto esta vez Heero.

Una gotita mas resbalando por la nuca de Duo quien aun seguía rojo y sonreía nervioso. -si.. eso...-

El niño se llevo una mano al mentón como decidiendo algo -bueno... iré a esa fiesta de los tíos pero... verdad que si le mandaran muchas cartas a la cigüeña para que les responda más rápido?- ojitos de cachorrito de nuevo.

-Claro Sei... muuuuuuuuuuchas cartas..- contesto Heero sonriendo triunfal mientras abrazaba a Duo por la cintura y descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de este, dejando muy cerca sus labios de su oreja -verdad, Duo?- pregunto Heero con voz muy bajita...

-verdad..- contesto Duo ya no sabiendo donde meter la cabeza, el pervertido del padre de su hijo estaba hablando con dobles intenciones enfrente, precisamente, de su pequeño hijo!...

-wheeee! voy a empacar!- anuncio feliz Seiki subiendo las escaleras demasiado contento.

-Heero...- lo volvió a regañar Duo.

-Que?- pregunto este dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello...

-Nada..- suspiro Duo, bueno... el lado positivo de todo eso seria que estaría una noche junto a Heero, una noche enteramente solos...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Se cuidan.. y Quatre gracias de nuevo-- les dijo Duo un tanto apenado, pero bastante agradecido con Quatre y Trowa.

-No hay problema- contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Sí.. Además... ustedes cuidaran a Natasha el día del cumpleaños de Quatre- contesto quitado de la pena Trowa.

-eh?- preguntaron el de ojos violetas y el de ojos aqua.

-claro ese fue el trato- les explico Heero con una sonrisa que extrañamente tenia cierto parecido a un zorro, si no tenia orejas y cola por que no era posible si no...

-bye bye papitos!- se despidió Seiki cuando se pusieron en marcha para irse, Duo lo despidió sonriendo y moviendo la mano lentamente, en cuanto se fue Seiki la casa quedo tan... sola, es decir.. el silencio era... impresionante...

-mi bebé se fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee TT- gimió Duo tapándose el rostro con las manos para mas efecto dramático...

-Duo.. Vendrá mañana en la tarde... - le dijo Heero alzando una ceja..

-pero mi niño... snif snif.. mal padre!- le dijo.

-vamos Duo, acaso no querías estar solo sin el "señor abro las puertas sin tocarlas antes"?..- pregunto abrazándolo de nuevo por la espalda. O es que Duo no recordaba todas las veces en que lo había comenzado a besar y la puerta, de la habitación donde estuviera era abierta impetuosamente por su pequeño remolino andante?...

-bueno sí..- contesto Duo ya menos "dramático".

-ves?... además será solo esta noche.. anda.. ve a relajarte con un buen baño caliente mientras yo preparo todo para la cena...- es que el ya se había puesto guapo desde hace rato uwuU...

-bueno...- aun no estaba muy convencido de haber dejado partir a su bebé así como así... subió las escaleras ignorando ese escalofrió que sentía en su cuerpo por que bien sabia que cierta mirada azul lo estaba viendo subir las escaleras y que esa misma mirada tenia un toque zorruno esa tarde.

Al llegar al baño preparo la bañera y se sumergió en el agua caliente, por lo menos sabia que no se tenia que bañar rápido por que no tenia que cuidar que Seiki se lastimara o hiciera una travesura... así, después de un relajante baño de casi una hora bajo por las escaleras, la mesa del comedor estaba ya dispuesta, con unas cuantas velas alumbrando el ambiente y la cena ya en los platos, mas Heero no estaba en la cocina, extrañado entro cuando de nuevo unos fuertes brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda rodeando su cintura y besando su cuello.

-feliz año nuevo..- susurro Heero despacito en la oreja de Duo para después morder el lóbulo de la misma.

-jeje.. pero si aun faltan unas dos horas...- le contesto Duo con voz bajita abrazando también los brazos que le rodeaban.

-Sí.. pero bueno.. a cenar... que después se enfría y ya no sabe bien... - dijo Heero separándose muy afueras del cuerpo de Duo para ofrecerle la silla, en la cual el de cabello largo se sentó ocupando él el lugar frente de su koi.

-Se siente raro no tener gritos de niños por la casa... - suspiro Duo bebiendo de su copa.

A Heero le resbaló una gotita por la nuca -no pensemos en Seiki, Duo.. Estamos solos... - y eso ultimo que dijo mas bien fue como una suplica.

-lo siento.. jeje...- y así comenzaron a comer, lo cual lo hicieron bastante rápido, la copa de champaña ya estaba bastante mas a la mitad, y el rojo de la cara de Duo nada tenia que ver ni con frió ni precisamente con el alcohol.. si no más bien... con cierto pie que durante toda la cena se había encargado de rozar sus muslos internos...

-ya.. que hay de postre?- gimió queriendo dar por terminada esa cena antes de que tumbara todo sobre la mesa y se lanzara sobre Heero ahí mismo, es que el muy maldito si sabia como provocarlo.

-las uvas...- contesto Heero sonriendo mientras bebía muy tranquilamente de su copa.

Duo miro en la mesa, ahí no había nada de uvas...

-están arriba... - contesto a una pregunta no hecha Heero mientras se levantaba de la mesa ofreciéndole su mano a Duo, cuando este estuvo también levantado Heero lo atrajo hacia él, colocando un brazo rodeando su cintura y besándolo, saboreando esos labios despacio, que al cabo ahora si que ni una sola prisa tenían...

Mordía su labio inferior para después pasar lentamente su lengua sobre ese mismo labio, metiendo después la lengua entre los labios abiertos de Duo para dedicarse a juguetear con la propia lengua del chico y también saborear cada rincón de la cálida boca.

Sin soltar la boca del otro en ese apasionado beso subieron las escaleras hasta su recamara, cuando llegaron a esta Heero recargo en la puerta a Duo, aprovechando de colar sus manos por la polera de Duo, acariciando cada centímetro de piel hasta toparse con una de las tetillas de Duo a la cual apretó con sus dedos no muy fuerte, solo lo suficiente para sacarle un gemido mezclado con un suspiro a este...

La camisa siguió subiendo hasta que estuvo fuera del cuerpo de Duo, momento que aprovecho Heero para acercarlo a la cama acostándolo lentamente en ella, posicionándose sobre él, besando sus labios, luego su mejilla y bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, mientras sus manos seguían acariciando la suave piel del abdomen, bajando poco a poco hasta toparse con el cinturón...

Duo por su parte no se quedo quieto tampoco, la temperatura de su cuerpo ya estaba bastante alta debido a la excitación, sus manos también acariciaban por debajo de la camisa la espalda de Heero, o una de ellas lo hacia mientras que la otra bajaba hasta el trasero de Heero, acariciándolo.

Pero Heero pronto tuvo abierto el pantalón, bajándolo solo lo suficiente para poder sacar el miembro ya despierto de Duo, tomándolo con una mano masajeándolo, sintiendo como la respiración de Duo se agitaba cada vez mas, sus labios volvieron a atacar el cuello del de ojos violetas, bajando hasta su hombro, donde dio una pequeña mordida bajando y atrapando ahora con sus dientes la tetilla del chico, mordiéndola un poco mientras aumentaba el ritmo con el que masturbaba a su koi.

Duo gimió y su espalda ser arqueo ante el pequeño y excitante dolor... sintiendo la cálida respiración y la húmeda lengua de Heero bajar cada vez mas, hasta sentir ese cálido aliento en su miembro.

La primera lengüetada lo hizo estremecerse, pero cuando Heero introdujo su palpitante miembro en su boca su espalda de arqueo de nuevo y sus manos se aferraron de las sabanas que cubrían la cama, cada lamida que daba Heero hacia soltar a Duo un gemido cada vez más sonoro, mientras su cuerpo también iba subiendo de temperatura y su cuerpo se empezaba a cubrir por una delgada capa de sudor...

Heero paro de un momento a otro, hincándose para el mismo sacarse toda la ropa ante la atenta mirada de su koi, una vez desnudo volvió a colocarse sobre Duo, haciendo rozar sus propias erección, estimulándose a la vez.

Oh... pero habían ido a tomar el postre... ¿verdad?.. Heero alargo la mano hasta el buró donde descansaba una copa con uvas, una nueva botella de champaña y otra copa vacía, vertió un poco del liquido en la copa, cogiendo una uva empapándola en el para después pasar la misma uva por los labios de Duo, mojando los carnosos labios con la bebida.

Se llevo después la uva a sus propios labios y se acerco para besar a Duo, mezclando el propio delicioso sabor de Duo con lo dulce de la uva mojada en champaña. Volvió a tomar otra uva, esta vez pasándola por todo el cuerpo de Duo, limpiando con su lengua la estela de agua que dejaba sustituyéndola por una de saliva, mezclando sabores de nuevo... aunque nunca era malo mezclar el delicioso sabor de Duo... le seguía gustando solo...

Bebió un poco de champaña y aun con el liquido en la boca se llevo el miembro el miembro de Duo a esta, provocando unos gemidos de parte de su koi al sentir el burbujeante liquido tocar su intimidad, volvió a lamerlo, desde la base hasta la punta, bajando un poco mas hasta los testículos, levanto un poco la cadera de Duo para poder también lamer su entrada, sintiendo como se estremecía, aun mas que las anteriores ocasiones el cuerpo de su amado, escuchando un suave jadeo al dar la primera lengüetada...

Sonrió, lamiendo hasta dejar perfectamente lubricada la entrada de Duo, metiendo después un dedo que entro fácilmente, moviéndolo lento para hacerse cabida, a ese dedo no le siguió uno, si no dos mas... Duo volvió a dar un gemido que esta vez bien se pudo confundir con un grito...

-Heero... - su propio miembro le dolía ya por la excitación, y su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir dentro de él a Heero, este solo sonrió y se posiciono sobre Duo, escondiendo la cara entre su cuello, lamiéndolo mientras subía hacia la oreja la cual mordió suavemente y paso lentamente la lengua sobre ella, coloco las piernas de Duo rodeando su cintura, posesionándose en medio de él, tomando con su mano su miembro para ponerlo en la entrada de Duo.

Su otra mano agarro fuertemente la intimidad de Duo, acariciándola mientras su pelvis se movía hacia adelante penetrando a su koi. Un jadeo más largo de parte de Duo se escucho, y un gemido de Heero también se hizo presente al sentir como la estrecha entrada de Duo rodeaba y apretaba deliciosamente su miembro.

Dejo de estimular el pene de Duo para pasar sus manos por la espalda del chico, levantándolo en un rápido movimiento haciendo que este quedara sentado sobre él, bebiéndose sus labios en un apasionado beso, mordiendo con mas fuerza tal vez consecuencia de ya la excitación que embargaba ambos cuerpos.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes, ambos cuerpos estaban cubiertos por pequeñas y perladas gotas de sudor, el miembro de Duo era estimulado por cada movimiento de la pelvis que hacia Heero... ningún cuerpo aguantaba mas, el calor y la excitación eran ya casi insoportables, ambos miembros clamaban por un descanso, y acompañado de un gemido que fue ahogado por el beso que ambos se daban la eyaculacion llego...

Cayendo Duo agotado sobre la cama, con Heero encima de él, ambos con la respiración y corazón demasiado acelerados, escuchando sus propios suspiros al respirar por la boca por que ya por la nariz era insuficiente el aire que agarraban... Heero sonrió a Duo mientras salía de él con una sonrisa cómplice, el chico de cabello largo solo sonrió y beso la frente de su amado..

-te amo... -

-también te amo Duo. - contesto rodeándolo con sus brazos...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Papitos ya llegueee!- anuncio feliz el niño mientras entraba a la cocina, Duo le sonrió -bienvenido a casa Seiki-chan-

-Papitos si le escribieron a la cigüeña ¿verdad?- era lo que más le preocupaba a Seiki para ser sinceros...

-ooooooooh si... y muchas veces mi querido Seiki...- contesto Heero aun con esa sonrisa zorruna...

HAPPY NEW YEAR...+ OWARI+

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Notas de la autora:

Este fic va dedicado a todos mis lectores, que me han tenido tanta paciencia con todos mis fics, créanme que por ustedes auque me tarde, acabare cada uno de mis fics...

Isaac: mi sobrinito precioso, esta saga de ¿somos papás? incluyendo los side-story de navidad y este bonus son para ti, sé que es absurdo pues aun tienes dos añitos de vida, y es probable que nunca sepas que tu tía escribió esto, y menos que te lo dedico a ti.. pero..

Tu fuiste su inspiración, cuando ya estabas en la pancita de tu mamita me diste inspiración para este fic, y cual seria mi sorpresa que cuado naciste fuiste una copia al carbón del niño que describí como hijo de Duo y Heero, incluso hoy me asombro que hasta en personalidad te pareciste... te quiero sobrino lindo.. gracias por ser el rayito de luz en la familia...

+Querido lector ignore lo anterior xD+

Otra dedicatoria para la mafia Gundam, a Terry que me apoya a cada tarugada que hago, pienso o digo..

A Lady, por ser la que no tiene pelos en la lengua...

A Carmín, por decirme "tu puedes, confió en ti" y darme mis jalones de oreja cada vez que pienso en dejar de escribir.. No sé que haría sin ustedes..

Pero la dedicatoria más grande, y tal vez también tampoco sea leída por esa persona dado que no lee fics de Gundam... a ti mi Kita adorada.. por ser ese motivo que me alienta día con día, por ser el motivo por el que mis labios se curvean en una sonrisa sin razón aparente...

Te amo.. y espero pasar otro año a tu lado amor...

Hora sí.. dejen reviews...

y...

Matta ne


End file.
